


Tasty in the dark

by Faefauna



Series: pOrNF [2]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: I doubt they could ever actually get away with this, M/M, Praise Kink, Yuto in shorts, blowjobs in a public place, cinema, seungjoon's slutty red shorts, shy yuto, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faefauna/pseuds/Faefauna
Summary: He thought it was just a fun movie night out with the on team leader. He should’ve known it’s always a little different when out alone with Hyojin. And it definitely wasn’t helped by the forfeit he had to pay this afternoon.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Mizuguchi Yuto | U
Series: pOrNF [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025668
Kudos: 19
Collections: FaeFauna_PWP





	Tasty in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> We did a little random prompt exercise in the cord, we threw a bunch of words into a picker and got a random location, plot prompt and 2 kinks and a random pairing. Mine were:
> 
> HyoYu, Cinema, GooboyXBadboy, Seungjun's slutty red shorts, Praise kink.
> 
> So yeah, that's how this came to be~~

He thought it was just a fun movie night out with the on team leader. He should’ve known it’s always a little different when out alone with Hyojin. And it definitely wasn’t helped by the forfeit he had to pay this afternoon. Yesterday night he had come home and passed out on the bed after a long day of practice. In the morning he was woken up by Seungjun who was mad that Yuto forgot his chores. 

“Wha-, alright, yesterday was late I’ll do them right away,” Yuto said in a hoarse morning voice.

“No, you know the rule,” Seungjun started, “and if we’re gonna be lenient we’re all gonna start slacking.”

“Seungjun please, I promised Hyojin to go with him to the movies tonight, I don’t wanna wear them out.”

The bargaining made Seungjun turn sassy. “That's not my problem.”

Everyone always made fun of Seungjun's shorts, so he turned it against them and made it the forfeit for ‘not doing your chores’. It was a nice way to keep everyone to do their job, because even if you had a meeting or anything else important; you had to wear the short red shorts. For the entire day. Seungjun was proudly holding them out with a big evil grin.

Yuto sighed. “I really don’t want to.”

“Again, not my problem.” He waved the red cloth around and Yuto had no option but to put it on, otherwise they would lock him in his room. Which might seem fun until you need to use the bathroom or eat. Luckily it was at least warm enough outside to justify the length but that doesn’t mean Yuto was in any way comfortable wearing these. He threw on a short enough shirt that at least showed they were there and he actually was wearing pants, and went to catch up on chores. While hanging out the laundry he got the regular unnecessary comments from the other members and a big slap on his thigh from Minkyun. Hyojin was busy and had said he would meet up with the younger at the cinema hall. So that’s what happened. Yuto waited out the day, napping some more, enjoying some take away and scrolling through his phone until 8 p.m. He was incredibly reluctant to go out with this outfit, so he waited until the final minute, and maybe a few minutes more. Now he had to rush to be on time and he ran his way to the cinema. Walking in, he found Hyojin already waiting, his expression quickly turned from irritated to baffled as he landed his eyes on the pale, exposed legs of his youngest member. 

“Why…? Forgot your chores?” Hyojin asked to which Yuto nodded.

“Well, we’re already almost late, let’s go," the redhead said in a hurry and made his way to the room. Yuto was extra thankful that there was no crowd, they basically had the whole back row to themselves. It would seem like a relaxed time for anyone, but Yuto knew better. They settled in their chairs and Hyojin started on his popcorn, that he definitely wasn’t going to share. With them already being late it didn’t take long for the movie to start. While the movie rolled, Hyojin aggressively munched on the puffed corn and seemed to get more and more distracted as time went on; the movie was too boring. Yuto found it fairly interesting, or at least paid attention as a respect for the creator of the movie. Even if they had no clue about him watching it, he felt it was a good thing to do. Half the movie had passed, and now with the box empty, Hyojin's grabby little hands had nothing to entertain themselves with. Or so Yuto thought. Hyojin rested his arm on the armrest between them and tickled his fingers over Yuto’s knee. The younger moved it away but didn’t mention it. The intensity of the movie picked up with the first half done, but so did Hyojin's hand. It placed itself back on Yuto’s knee and curled around his leg to the inside of his thigh.

“Hyojin, please,” Yuto mumbled as he knew what the other was up to already. Hyojin grew a smile and moved his hand up a bit so Yuto jerked away and crossed his legs. Hyojin wasn’t having that and leaned over, switching hands and squeezing Yuto’s thigh, right at the edge of the shorts. “C’mon, the movie is boring anyway, let’s have some fun,” Hyojin whispered in Yuto’s ear. 

“We're in a cinema, what if someone looks behind,” Yuto asked nervously as Hyojin's trailed his fingers past the shorts. 

With the shorts being so… well short, it didn’t take long for the other's fingers to reach Yuto's underwear, slipping in and teasing Yuto’s nuts, making him whine: “Please stop.”

Although it sounded very unconvincing, Hyojin stopped anyway, moving out of the others' pants. He leveraged himself to place a kiss on Yuto's neck. Shocked by the sudden action, Yuto moved to look at the other and was met with Hyojin's eager mouth against his own. Hyojin wrapped a hand around the back of Yuto’s neck to stop him from escaping and pushed his tongue inside. Yuto was glad that the path between their row and the next was big and that the movie was loud as he unintentionally groaned into Hyojin's mouth. “See, you want this too,” Hyojin teased and looked into Yuto’s eyes.

“I don’t, we are in public.”

“Still you moan, what if someone hears us.”

Yuto’s face flared up. “That… that happened because it was unexpected, don’t do that.”

“Oh so if I tell you what I’m going to do then it’s fine?”

“It’s at least nice to know before you jump scare me again.”

“Oh, so what if I tell you I’m going to suck you off?” Hyojin asked as he was getting out of his chair.

“No, don’t. Please. Stop," Yuto said anxiously and grabbed the other's arms to try and keep him in place but Hyojin was already on his knees, telling Yuto: “If you raise your voice, people will definitely look."

“Hyojin please, we’ll get banned from here,” Yuto whispered in an angry tone but Hyojin just chuckled and ran both hands up the strong legs.

“Well you shouldn’t have worn such lovely shorts then.”

“This wasn’t my choice.”

“I always just take a spare pair of pants in a bag to switch when I’m outside. It’s cute you’re such a goodie two shoes that you actually do as you’re told, even when no one watches”-Hyojin moved in closer to connect their lips shortly-“Now be a good boy and lift your hips,” he stated as he softly pulled the red cloth down. 

A shiver ran down Yuto’s spine hearing that and he sat up a bit. “There you go,” Hyojin praised. He knew exactly how to get Yuto to do what he wanted, he knew how to push enough to make him feel intimidated and then melt him with praises. Satisfied with his victory Hyojin grew a smirk and settled back down, wrapping his fingers around Yuto’s cock, looking at him cheekily as he was met with a glare. Ignoring the death stare, Hyojin placed kisses along the shaft, making his way up to the head. Yuto placed a hand on his mouth to not let out any sounds while the warmth of Hyojin's mouth engulfed his dick. Hyojin was teasingly slow, increasing the time this would take and increasing the chance someone would look behind them or a staff member would walk in. Taking his sweet time, Hyojin let the head of Yuto's dick run along his palette, pushing against it with his tongue. Yuto had the hardest time keeping quiet, teeth marks forming on the back of his hand as he kept his noises back. Hyojin pulled back and stroked Yuto down, “It’s sad I can’t hear you, but you look cute like this too," he mumbled, looking straight into Yuto’s eyes as he licked the bottom of the length. 

Yuto loved the view but hated the location. “Please hurry up,” he whined.

Hyojin grew a smile. “Well, only because you ask so politely,” he singsonged and took Yuto back in, a lot faster this time. Now Yuto kinda regretted asking it to be quicker, because it made him want to moan even more.

While sucking his cheeks together, Hyojin accidently let in air and an embarrassing noise echoed from their location. Yuto froze and looked around him while Hyojin ducked to look back too as a reflex. Yuto thanked whatever sick deity was watching over them when, somehow, no one looked back to check where that noise came from. Hyojin chuckled as he saw Yuto’s terrified expression and didn’t seem to take this as a warning for how dangerous his actions were as he continued getting Yuto off. Hyojin moved up and down faster when Yuto placed a hand on his head, non verbally telling the other he was close. Hyojin worked Yuto’s cock until he felt the bitter taste on his tongue. The adrenaline of his orgasm made Yuto collapse forward and push Hyojin further down, making him gag. Hearing that, Yuto quickly jumped back so Hyojin could get up, but he looked slightly annoyed at suddenly being handled roughly. It didn’t take long before Yuto tasted the same bitterness on his tongue as Hyojin had connected their lips and licked into his mouth.

“Don’t do that again, that wasn’t nice of you,” Hyojin whispered.

“I’m sorry,” Yuto muttered in response, making the older look content. “Well done. Now be nice and help me too.”

“Please don’t make me do that, the movie will end soon,” Yuto begged as he quickly pulled the shorts back up.

“Don’t you want to be good for me?” Hyojin egged on. The prospect of praises always tempted Yuto, sometimes it was nice to be on the receiving end of them.

“Go on,” the pushing continued while Hyojin guided Yuto’s hand to his crotch. Hesitantly Yuto caressed the other's jeans, feeling the erection in Hyojin's pants, finding himself insane for actually doing this but he wanted more of the sweet words.

“Help me out of my pants will you, sweetie,” Hyojin suggested against Yuto’s ear, making a shiver run down his spine again. He did as he was told. Wanting this to be over quickly, he skipped the teasing. Hyojin found the nervousness, with which he was being jacked off, cute and it only riled him up more, making the other more anxious by purposely letting out a moan. Yuto’s eyes turned from scared to mad and he used his own mouth to shut the moans up. It didn’t help much as Hyojin just continued groaning and singing praises in between kisses. The movie was ending soon Yuto noticed, so he sat on one knee to bend over the armrest, taking Hyojin's dick into his mouth. “You’re perfect,” Hyojin complimented, which made Yuto move even more eagerly. With all the excitement from before and the risk that came with their location it didn’t take Hyojin long to come. 

“I can’t fucking believe you made me do that,” Yuto muttered as he sat back and Hyojin fixed his clothing. “But you did so well,” the redhead said, placing a kiss on Yuto’s red cheek, “plus, I know you enjoyed it too.”

Yuto rolled his eyes, unable to deny that. The movie credits rolled and he rushed out of the theater having Hyojin hurry behind him.

“I’m never going to a cinema with you again,” Yuto complained

“Wanna watch a movie at home then?”

“Please shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna follow me for whatever reason :]
> 
> @Faefauna


End file.
